


Aplomb

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [17]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-possession is something Lori has always had in spades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aplomb

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words Word of the Day Prompt**
>
>> **Aplomb**   _(noun)_  
>  a·plomb [uh-plom, uh-pluhm]
>> 
>> **noun**  
>  1\. imperturbable self-possession, poise, or assurance.  
> 2\. the perpendicular, or vertical, position.
>> 
>> **Synonyms**  
>  1\. composure, equanimity, imperturbability.
>> 
>> **Antonyms**  
>  1\. confusion, discomposure; doubt, uncertainty.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1820–30; < French à plomb according to the plummet, i.e., straight up and down, vertical position  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Timeframe:** Early Season Two

Self-possession is something Lori has always had in spades. She might have heart, and make promises her newest pseudo-boss, pseudo-charge doesn’t like, but she had self-possession to hold her through everything.

Through Steve McGarrett being hotter and nobler than is fair. The way Danny almost gets dimples talking about his daughter. The way Kono holds her own, with all three boys, like she was born to. The way Chin looks at her, calm and certain and sure, like he can tell she’s tempted to fall already.

Everything but Max’s awkward humor and shy smile, that broke through her armor first. 

 


End file.
